Red Iris
by irislover998
Summary: Iris is a very special girl because she can talk to pokemon and she also has dragon red eyes. She has a crush on a hot 17-year old Ash Ketchum but she is very scared to talk to him, She meets lots of other boys who love her but all she really wants is Ash Ketchum. Will she get him? All sorts of shipping T for safety
1. Iris meets Ash

Hi my name is iris and I am trying to become the best contest master in the whole wide unova region. I also want to become a really good trainer and a dragon master but this story is not about that, it's about me wanting to be the very best contest master.

First Ill tell you a little bit about myself, I have long hair that is pink, it used to be brown but my favorite color is pink so i died it that way to match my clothes. I also have red eyes, I think they are ugly but everybody tells me they are pretty so i guess they are really quiet pretty.

I also have a secret power that I don't like to tell anybody about but i'll tell it to you because I trst you. I can understand pokemon, just as if they were speaking english. Please dont tell anyone because I know that if you did everyone would think I'm a freak because I also think I'm a freak.

Pokemon love me a lot because I can understand one, and I even caught a Reshiram once because I could talk to him and now he is in my PC, but I don't use him because she is gentle and she doesn't want to battle other pokemon.

I used to live with a man name Drayden but he was very cruel to me and kept me locked up inside his house. Luckily I escaped and now I have always had a crush on this very hot boy name Ash Ketchum. The only problem is that he thinks of me like a little sister because i am so short. Well thats okay because i recently had a growth spurt and now i am exactly the same height as ash ketchum.

It has been two weeks since we last saw him, and now axew and I are going to meet him in Twinleaf Town because he is visiting his best friend Dawn.

*one day later*

I walk up to Ash's house where he is staying and I knock on the door. He wasn't there, so sat on the porch and tears started to fall down my face like a minniature waterfall of tiny drops. "Why doesn't he like me" I said with crying. Then, one of my tears hits the porch and at that very same moment the door opens, and who is standing at the door!? ASH KETCHUM!

When I see him I try to hide my face because I dont want him to see how ugly I am because of my red eyes and because I cried earlier. I put my fingers up in front of my eyes but I peeked through the space between them in order to see Ash. He was gourgeous, he was tall and handsome and his hair was hanging in front of his eyes, very sexy indeed. Pikachu sat on his wide shoulders and it looked down at me, full of disgust.

"Whats wrong, Iris" Ash says. I gasp at his deep voice. He reaches over and touches my hand and pulls me close to him. I look away because Pikachu is hissing at me. "Stop that Pikachu, iris is our friend" Ash says in that sexy deep voice again. I thinnk of how much Ash has grown up since I last saw him. He is now 17 years old and all the girls want him, I know I don't have a chance.

Ash leads me inside and I sit down on his bed. Dawn's not there, she went out shopping. Ash sits down on the bed next to me, behind us Ash's pikachu is beating up poor little Axew but him and I don't notice.

I looked up at ash. By now I have stopped crying and I am looking into his eyes. I look at him and shudder nervously. What is he going to say, what if he think i am a freak because of my pink hair and red eyes?

"Why were you crying" Ash asks, putting a strong arm around me. "Beautiful girls like you shouldn't cry"

I love the smell of his Axe body spray and he is now putting his fingers through my pink hair. I lay my head on top of his strong shoulders and put my hands on his big chest. "Ash I have something to tell you" I said embarassedly.

"Oh" he asked?

"I can talk to pokemon" I shouted! I cried and cried all over again. Certainly he would think I was a freak, after all that is exactly what Drayden thought about me before I ran away from him...

Ash looked very surprised. "Really I dont think thats bad at all in fact I think thats great! Its really cool why are you so sad about that!"

"You don't think Im a freak then" I asked?

Ash laughed with a deep barritone voice. "Oh of course I dont think that. You are to hard on yourself Iris" He leans in very close to me and I can feel the warmth of his chest against mine. He is so tan and hot that my heart flutters. His lips come very close to mine but then they pulled away. "I think it's time for you to go" Ash said, very embarassed.

"Of course" I said quickly. Come on Axew, time to go!

Axew jumps over to me, he is beat up and has many black eyes from where Pikachu was beating him up but I dont notice because Ash is waving goodbye to me.

"Ash said he thinks Im beautiful can you believe it" i said to Pikachu! I think this is going to be the start of a very beautiful romance.


	2. BROCK?

**OMG thx so much 2 all the ppl who read my first chapter!**

***heres were the chapter begins***

So after that time i spent with Ash I decided that I had to leave Twinleaf city because there was a big contest coming up somewhere in Unova in a month and it was really important so i couldnt miss it. Later i used my xtransiever to call Ash but he didnt respond. I waited many weeks for ash to call me back but he didnt respond. so then I called Ash again and waited many many more weeks for him to reply to me but he didnt respond. Finally i cried again because i realized ash did not love me, he had probably forgoten about me by now and is dating Dawn at this very moment.

So i hopped on a ship that was sailing to Unova and I landed there in the few days before the contest was going to start. Axew was sitting in my hair when we saw this tan-skin guy out in the rocky field he was lifting a boulder that was twice as big as he was! As Axew and I sat there we saw his muscels glint in the sunlight, not a single tear of sweat rolled down his muscels, thats how fit he was. He looked like he was about twenty years old because he had a little bit of very short hair like a mini-beard on his chin and his hair was spiky. He had a Machamp and a Graveler next to him, but what really surprise us was that he was even taller and more muscely than the machamp!

So eventually him and the machamp started to restle with each other and my heart flutters when their muscles tensed up. He was shirt-less and so was the machamp. After restling for a while, Brock beat the machamp and then he noticed me. I quickly tried to run away, embarassed that he had seen me watching him so I ran away.

"Hi im Brock he said," holding out a hand for me to shake. He catches up with me and smiles at me. I shyly shake hands with him. His handshake is so nice, his hands are so big and strong but also very gentle.

"Im Iris" I said, i look away and smile.

"Hi Iris i dont think weve met before" he says softly. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he really likes me a lot, but i shake my head and clear my thoughts. I must be imagining

"This is my Graveler, it used to be a Geodude" he said pointing to the rock pokemon next to him. "And this is my Machamp, I caught him as a machop right before i started travel solo here in Unova. Did anybody ever tell you that youre really beautiful"

This really catches me off guard so i almost fall down for a second but then i look at him and i say with tears in my eyes "Sorry but I love someone else, someone name ash ketchum... im so sorry"

And so I ran away with tears streeming from my eyes like a river running down like a waterfall. Now i have two beautiful guys after me, but one wont respond and i cant talk to the other one because i wonder if im still in a relationship with the other guy! Could this siriusly get any worse!?

*heres were the chapter ends*

**Heeeey guys guess wat Cilans up next so u have that 2 look forward 2 in the next chapter!**


	3. Im so sorry Cilan

**Hey guys its me again look its a new chapter!**

*chapter startes here*

So im still walking to my big contest thats coming up right. And i have fell into sevear depression because Ash still hasnt called me in two whole months and i keep calling him every week. I started cutting myself recently but then i stopped because im not emo or anything like that, i am just mis-understood.

So eventualy i am at Striaton City which is on the way to my contest and i decide to stop in at a restaraunt.

The food is very good and eventualy a waiter comes up to speak with me. Hes very handsome hes tall but skinny and he has beautiful green hair that is slicked up in the front.

"And what would you like for desert madam" he said smoothly to me

I blush because he is so suwave but i remind myself not to fall for this boy because i dont want the same thing to happen that happened with Brock because i am in love with ash ketchum and ash ketchum only.

"I think I will try the lillupup ice cream" i said (its called that because it is in the shape of a lillupup and it has chocklate for the nose, not because its made out of a real lillupup that would be animal cruelty).

"Certainly mdam" he says his green eyes flashing with perfeccion that makes my heart swoon

I suddenly start to cry with tears because he is so beautiful yet i cant have him becaue he is totally off limits since i have already reserved my heart for one boy and one boy only and that one boy is ash ketchum.

Cilan sits down next to me and pulls up a chair. "so why are you crying so much is our lillupup special really that bad" he says with a joking smile on his face. I can smell his cologne from here, its Old Spice and i wish he could come closer to me so i could bury my head in his chest because by the way his shirt is halfway unbuttoned and i can see half of his manly chest.

Then he leans close like he is about to kiss my but i quickly stand up since it reminds me to much of what happened that one night with ash ketchum and when i think about ash ketchum i think about how much i shouldnt betray him. after all we are in a relationship.

"Im sorry Cilan" i say to him "but I cant do this. I love ash ketchum!"

My face turns red and I cry my heart out as i leave the restaraunt. I now i have to go to the contest, not mess around with boys. Ash will hopefully be waiting for me there at the contest. Maybe the reason he has been ignoreing my messages is because he wants to surprise me when i finally get to the contest.


	4. Max and me

It has been another month now and Ash still has not call me. I am right now in Nimbasa City about to get on the subway because that will take me to Anvile Town because Anvile Town is were the big contest that Ive been talking is going to be. I am still in sevear depression and Axew is the only thing that is keeping me from going totally goth emo. He is very kind to me and likes to make funny faces wich keep my spirits up when im feeling down. If not for Axew I would probably start cutting myself again. I sometimes feel like he is my only friend since Ash never calls me anymore.

Im on the subway station now walking down the stairs. I trip as I walk down, i can be SOOO clumsy sometimes, its a big problem. Just as Im about to fall and hit my face on the concreat, somebody lifts me up and stabelizes my feet. I look into his eyes and guess what its Max, Mays little brother! I have never met him but Ash used to tell me all about him when we were traveling together so now I recognize him insantly.

Max has change alot in the time since Ash knew him. He got a lot older and hes now fifteen years old. He is still very short but he is very well built, you can tell that he is not anymore the nerdy boy that he once used to be, he has definately been hitting the gym in adittion to hitting the books. He has brodd shoulders and a shirt that is almost busting at the seams from how buff he is. He also got rid of his glasses, I think he is wearing contact lenses now

Be careful, he says to me. I looked up at him and felt like falling again but he stabelized me again and together we walked onto the subway just as it was about to leave. We sat on one of the chairs and he turned away from me i dont think he wants to talk with me anymore.

Oh by the way before we got on the train station he helped me with my ticket.

I accidently forgot my subway ticket at home so he gave me another one but he rolled his eyes for a moment before he did it like getta load of this girl over here she forgot her ticket.

Okay anyways back to us being on the subway together

This makes me sad but this time i hold back the tears. I am strong I am a strong female and I am not about to go crying all over the place. Instead I start to stand up and walk away from Max. but then he turned around in his seat and said to me "wait a second, were are you going" he seemed now like he really wanted to spend time with me?

"Im sorry but you are not the boy for me" i said quitely, thinking of ash ketchum. I walked away but he got up out of his chair and started to folo me. My heart pounded and i ran from subway cart to subway cart but max was always right at me heels, after all he had gotten a lot fitter and faster

Finally I told Axew to turn around and Axew used Ice Beam which froze Max in his tracks just as he was aboutto catch me. I saw him frozzen there with his mouth open and his eyes looking and me sadly like he wanted to just spend a few more minutes with me but i couldnt look back.

Why do i always leave a trail of heart-broken boys werever i go? Im beggining to think im gettign heart-broken myself.


	5. Whos tracy sketchit?

Turns out I was wrong and the contest is actually at Humilau city not at Anvile town my bad so I had to turn right around as soon as I got to Anvile Town. But before I decided to go back I decided i was going to spend at least a few hours here in anvile town after all it is a very pretty place with all of those trains that are out of order, also i hear they have a little girl who has beautifull flute playing abilitys.

While I was there on the bridge looking at the train that was on display down at the bottom of the ground i could see a boy standing near the railing with a skechpad and a pencil. He seemed very interested in his masterpeice so Axew and I tiptoed over to get a look but what i see simply takes my breathe away.

He is drawing the most beautifull intricate drawing of that train that i have ever seen in my whole entire life. Im not sure if its a black and-white picture or a drawing, only its on his skechpad so I have to asume it was a drawing.

He hears me gasp and turns around. He has gorgous black eyes and a sharp nose and very dark dark eyebrows. "You like my artwork" he asks me seeming very impressed but also very seductive?

I blush, try to hide my red eyes behind my pink hair so he does not notice me and think im a freak. "y-yes i-i d-dont just like it I-I lo-love it" I say I am stuttering because Im that excited to be talking at him.

"Maybe you should give it a try" he says handing the pencil over to me, he takes my hand and draws me close to him. His arm is around me, very suwave and he lets me lie my head on his shoulder as he strokes my hair. So I take his pencil and I also draw the tree on the skechpad on a seperate peice of paper and when i finish he looks at it and almost drops dead with shock

"IRIS this drawing is so BEAUTIFULL" he says to me all surprised. "Its even more beautifull than mine, were did you learn how to draw"

Oh your just being nice! I said to him very shyly. I know he is just trying to make me feel good, i actually am quiet bad of a drawer.

But Tracy is very insistant and he waves around my paper and soon everybody is coming to look at it and they all tell me that its inspireing and that its awesome and how much do I want to get payed for it because they want to take it from me and put it up on there wall.

They keep rising up the prices until eventually it reaches 129$ and 53 cents so this lady pays me 129$ and 53 cents and she takes the painting and then everybody is folowing her instead of me so now this drawer guy and me are all alone.

"Your a really good artist" he says to me "Ever considered being a drawer

"I shake my head, No but I have a lot of talents I guess. Im a trainer and a dragon master and now im trying to become a contest master too, maybe my next thing will be trying tobe a drawing master.

Tracy laughs "I dont believe we ever introduced ourselves im tracy sketchit maybe youve heard ash ketchum talk about me"?

"Who" I ask him? "Whos tracy sketchit im sorry I never heard of you before in my life"

Tracy hangs his head in disappointment "yeah I traveled with ash ketchum in the orange archeppelago a long time ago nobody remembers me but that ago"

All of this talk about ash ketchum suddenly reminds me about him and how i am suppost to only be giving my heart to him. I am getting dangerously close to this tracy person. So I step away from him and say "Im sorry tracy but we were not meant to be... good luck with your drawing maybe well meet again some day"

As I walk away I slowly let a single lonely tear fall from my depressed eyes. At that point i made a decision, if i didnt see ash at the contest when i got to humilau city then my heart would be offically broken.

***this is were the chapter ends***

**Hi guys so i found out that u can press the review button down there and tell me what do u think so do u think ash is going to be there why dont u think he has been calling her and also wat do you think is going 2 happen and stuff like taht so bye everybodyyyyyy!**


	6. Ketchum get even sexier contest begins!

Finaly I arrive in Humilau town which is the town were the contest is suppost to be. But Im actually not there yet, right now I am running through that underwater glass tube that you can run through in order to get to Humilau city and the view is just beautifull! Axew and I are running around the tube, point to the diferent pokemon as they swim passed outside of the glass walls of the tube. Its so beautifull I can see so many diferent colors outside of the tube and so many diferent pokemon too! For instance I see a finneon and a Corsola and a mantike and a basculin and a froakie and a frillish and a... ASH KETCHUM!

Axew and I cant believe are eyes because there he is Ash ketchum riding on the back of a lapras outside of the tube! He waves hi to us and he is looky as sexy as ever with his hair flowing out in the water. Then he busts through the wall of the tube and water starts to gush in and at first axew and I are so scared but then he sweeps us up on his lapras and he takes us down the tube, riding on the mini-river he cause from smashing a hole in the tube.

Finally Ash and I arrive at the Humalau town and we are still sitting on his lapras. He steps off first and then gives me a hand to let me down just like a gentlemen. Then he grabs my hand and kisses it, looking up into my eyes.

He still has the chocolate brown eyes that I remembered will melt your heart. I have not seen him in months now and he seems to get even sexier now that he is a few months older, he is taller now and omg he has been working out! His clothes are wet on his body so I can see pretty much every muscel on his body but ill tell you about that in a moment

His hair is driggled in front of his face but he wipes it away smoothly. It looks very raggedy and sexy. He looks at me with those intense choclate eyes and thick eyebrows and it feels like he is shooting an arrow straight into my heart.

I look up at him, yea he's definately taller, he looks like hes about six feet 3 inches tall now. Like i say earlier his clothes are wet so i can clearly see every muscel on his body. His arms muscels are huge and very gorgeous and his pecs are hard like 50 carrot diamonds

Ash pulls me close to him and even when hes wet i can still smell the heart-meltting sent of his Axe cologne

"BUT WAIT" I say to him "Why didnt you not respond to any of my messages I called you a thousand-and-24 times"?

"I was busy working out and getting this body to be so hott that i could show it to you now Ash said "I have been in the gym non-stop and also catching up on my school-work so i can keep my 4.0 GPA it isnt hard but i managed it. Im sorry i didnt respond to any of your mesages because the other reason was because I wanted this moment to be a suprise for the both of us"

With that words he took of his shirt for all to see and i could really tell that all of his time spent in the gym had really payed off! His arm muscels were even thicker than I expected them to be like almost as thick as my head in he had an amazing six pack tha was also as hard as 50 carrot diamonds just like his pecs! luckily he didnt have a happy trail im really happy that he didnt have a happy trails because happy trail are grooss. Oh and btw his body was just as tan as the rest of him, he was a crazy tann and had many muscels but he wasnt a gross body-builder or anything he was just the right mix.

He pulled me up to his body very forcefuly and I could fell his warm skin and also the babump baubump babump of his heart against mine.

Just as were about to kiss I hear a voice behind me says : "HEY the contest is about to start..."

I turn around and i gasp because guess who is there?

Brock, cilan, max, and tracy...!

***chapter ends here***

**uh oh what do u think is gonna happen well idk but 1 things for sure, theres gonna be aLOT of drama!**

**see u next time!**

**irislover998 3**


	7. Too many Sexy boys!

**Hi ppl sry this chapters sooo late but dont fear coz its a good 1 and also my writing has impruved ALOT! This chapter's gunna hav so many SEXY BOYs rolled in too 1 so enjoy ppl!**

*heres were the chapter begins*

"Oh my gosh what are you guys doin here!" Iris screams as she looks at Cilan, Brock, max, and Tracy! All of them look sexy as ever! Cilan is thin and he still has that hansomely debonere smile and white teeth and the top of his collar shirt is unbutton in that sexy way from last time. I remeber how his sexy words seduce me yesterday.

Brock is still so tan and you can see his mini-beard and spikey hair. He is not wearing a shirt and he is so muscley it is unbelevable, like his pecs are biger than my head and he's got a winning smile!

And max is still there, he's the short one but wow is he so buff, he's literely bursting out of his clothes, like theres a rip on his shirt right near his chest because hes getting too buff for his cloths, I feel like he could snap me like a twig but he has the kindest eyes and sweetest personalety you will ever see like a big tedy bear.

And finally theres the gorgeous and mysteriuss tracy and he has jett black eyes and thick black eyebrows so thick and dark its like I'm staring into the nite sky. I remeber how quickly he sedused me before, and his sexy aura is drawing me in like a magnet.

But I still clutch tight onto Ash Ketchum because he is the only one for me, and I can feel my fingers digging into the 6 pac of his 6 feet 3 inches tall body, he's so much taller than me now but thats okay because i feel safe around him.

"What are you 4 doing here" Ash growled in his deep voice which has gotten so much deeper since I last saw him taht I can hardly beleve it! He steps forward with his hands cluched into fists at his sides and he flips some jett black hair out of his eyes. Hes taller than all of the other boys, the heihgt order goes Ash Brock Tracy Cilan Max. So ash is lookin down on everbody else.

Cilan steps forward and flashes a winning smile and he picks a Rose out from betwenn his teeth and tosses it to me. "Were here to win the young ladies heart" he says to ash, looking at me.

Brock steps forward, doing an akrobatic front flip that makes my heart flutter. He's wearing only jeans so i can see all the muscels in his upper body rippel. Then when he lands he drops low to the floor and spins around his feet like a breakdancer. When he's done he's up in ash's face not even breaking a sweat. he puts his hands on his hips and says in a voice just as deep and sexy as ash's "Whoever wins the competision gets to take Iris out on a date" he says.

Max steps up to Ash too, he's very short compared to ash but it doesn't matter. Max looks at me in the eyes and says lovingly, "Iris, I promiss that I will win this competision for you. Im not the scronny nerdy boy I once was, and i want to prove that to you, i want to prove that i can still get girls.

and the whole time Tracy is just standing there silent in his mysteriuss way, sketching something on his sketchbook. He is so strange but also aluring.

Ash sighs and looks at me. he gets down on 1 knee and holds my hand saying "dont you worry iris my princess, ill make sure that none of these boys takes you away"

"Thank you" I wissper, burrying my head into his muscular chest.

But tears stream from my red eyes, which i think are ugly but everbody else thinks is beautyfull. Is ash really the man i want? I dont know what to think any more. Why do so many boys like me!? They are making my life miserabull!

*heres were the chapter ends*

**Woah the presure is rly rising here so whos ur fave boy so far? Click on the lil review buton and tell me wat u think! Next up is the contest for iris's heart so stay tune! C ya later lol!**


	8. Cleaning my true self with Ash

I was realy starting to love Humilau Town. I thought it was soooo pretty and I loved how some of the houses were ontop the water, and I thought it was WAY prettier than that stupid place in hoenn, like what was it even called, pacifalog town? Humilau city is sooo much better and pacifalog town is stupid because humilau city accually probably came first I bet.

But anyways later that nite i was sitting on the edge of the beach with my feet dangeling into the water. The contest was scedhuled for tommorow. My pink hair framed my face so beautafully, but when i looked at myself in the water all i saw was udder ugliness. I cryed tears witch descended into the depressed ocean water like a million rain drops.

Then I fealt a hand on my shoulder. It was a strong hand. I turned around and gasped because it was Ash ketchum. He scooted up behind me and held me close. I loved being close to his warm body and i could feel his washbored abs against my back.

"Dont cry" Ash murmured to me in his rough, kind voice. He nuzzle his face against mine.

I cant help it, I cry. "I am too ugly to be deserving of a boy like you" I wissper to him. "Im not deserving of a boy like any of these boys who are going to be competeing for me at the contest tommorow.

"My pink hair is so ugly" I continued, grabing the strands like I was going to rip them out of my head, rip them out of my life. "I dont even know what i was doing when i died them this way. I was trying to look prettier but all they do is make me uglier."

Ash frowned and leened in closer to me. His body rocked mine here on the edge of the beach. "I think your beautafull no matter what color your hair is," he ashured me gently. "But if you want, you can wash away your pink hair here for ever."

"Really?!" I ask him every so quitely, gazing up at him with my sad red eyes.

"Yes" Ash says, and he takes his shirt off. "Swim with me in this waters and let your hair be cleaned"

My heart dose a little dance when i see ash with nothing but his jeans on. And soon he takes those off too and i can see that he is wearing a swimsuit underneeth. Its like he knew we were going to go swimming! He must have planned this!

But I dont care. We stand up and he grabbs my hand and we jump into the ocean together. It is freezing cold and for a minut I am DROWNING!

I cant breath and my lungs feel like theyre about to burst! I cant tell witch way is up or witch way is down and i feel myself falling, falling...falling...fallling and thats when i know its hopless and nobody will ever come save me.

Then I feel his strong arms rap around me, and i know ash is dragon me to the surface! Finaly my head breaks the water and i can breath fresh air again.

"Its a good thing i went through life guard traning when i turned 16 back at Kanto," Ash said to me, grinning. His hair is wet and all over his fourhead. He wipes it off of his fourhead and laughs, then he touches me sweetly. "You alright" he asks

"I am" I say "But I feel diferent"

"You are diferent!" Ash says "Look at your hair!"

And I look down at the water and i cant believe it! Ash was rite, swimming in the water made my hair loose its pink die and become natural brown again! I had never been so hapy! Now I felt like I was no longer trying to be someone I was not any more.

"Thank you ash for teaching me this lesson of life" I say to him and it sounds corny but it really is true!

Ash laughs. "No problem"

And then his eye locks with mind and he leens in and kisses me rite there, wile we are doggie-paddeling in the water. And for a moment i considered drowning again, just so he could CPR me back to life and i could feel his mouth against mine one more time.

Hopefully, this first kiss wouldnt be our last kiss.

If Ash won tommorows contest, it wouldn't be.

If Ash lost... i mite never see him again.

*heres were the chapter ends*

**Wooo Iris finaly makes it 2 1st base with a guy! But is he the rite guy!? Sry guys for dragon it out so long, lol, in the next chapter the contest will start an it will B INTENSE! Til then c ya ppl!**


	9. Contest jughes: a Terrible Suprise!

**Thx 2 my two reviewers, mia and nauran, who told me they luv my story **

***heres were the chapter starts***

It is morningtime and i role out of bed. Axew is in my hair and he loves to sit in my hair again now because it is back to it's normal brown color and it's not enfected with all that pink die that woud probably give Axew cancer from being inside it for to long.

I step out-side and i can tell that the contest is starting at it's being heald in the Humilau Town Gym! But before I can step out of the house that Ash rented for me, some thing trips me and i fell flat on my face! I look up and I can see that its Ash ketchums nasty little Pikachu again! I was wondering were that little brat had gone.

Pikachu must have been realy jelus of Ash spending so much time with me, because it looked at me with burning hate fire in its eyes. I was so confuzed, i didnt know what i had done to it to deserve this. I remebered Pikachu always being so kind! Why was it being so mean all of a suden I didnt know.

Then pikachu said "PIKAAAA" and it gave me a eletric shock! My hair was sticking out all over the place and i ran to the gym, so emberessed that i didnt want any one to see me.

But Ash and Brock and Max and Cilan and Tracy were all inside the gym, geting ready for the contest! The gym was so beautafull that it took my breath away for a second! The floor was all water and waterfalls were falling everywere and there was lots of trees and bushes and plants, and all the boys were standing on HUGE lilypads on top of the water!

And all five of the boys who were competing for my love were wering Tuxedos! They were all dressed up and looking sharp just for me! I suddenly felt emberessed because i wasnt wering anything fancy for them, just a pretty pink skirt with a flower design on the bottom that streched down to my ankles and a lacy white tank top.

Ash was wering a white Tuxedo, Cilan was wering a green tuxedo, brock was wering a brown Tuxedo, Max was wering a blue tuxedo, and Tracy was wering a black tuxedo.

And the 3 jughes for the contest were Marlin (the humilau town gym leader), Roxy (the virbank town gym leader) and...DAWN?! ASHS EX-GIRLFRIEND?!

Marlin had reely dark skin and he was looking pretty hott but he was not the man for me. Roxy was looking really spunkie and indipendant. But DAWN? How did SHE end up being one of the 3 jughes for this competision! She was Ashs EX-GIRLFRIEND!

Ash looked shocked to see Dawn up on the jughing booth too. From his lilypad he had a terified expresion on his face. Sudenly I could see Pikachu in the doreway, smiling smuggly.

Thats when I knew. PIKACHU had sett this up! Pikachu had told Dawn about to contest to come be a jughe! The 2 of them were partnering up to make sure that Ash never had another girlfriend ever again!

Then Marlin blew his whissel and said: "The contest for Iris's heart is begun! There will be 4 rounds. The 1st round will be one huge pokemon battel were each contendor will send out one pokemon into battel, and the last pokemon standing is the winner! The 2nd round is pokemon diving. Whoevers Pokemon makes the prettiest dive wins this round! and the 3rd round is resseling! The actual boys will have to ressel each other and the winner wins the round! Finaly the 4th round is a suprise!"

I had had enouf suprises. Dawn being a jughe was enough of a suprise for me. All I could do was wait.

Then Marlin blew his whissel. "Round 1 begins... NOW!"


	10. Round 1- Mega battle

An enormus lilypad rose up out of the water between each of the boys lilypads. It was a playing field as Iris could see, and they boys lilypads surrounded it like a ring.

"Pikachu, i choose you" Ash shouted! Pikachu ran up from the doreway and on to the gigantic lilypad in the center.

"Machamp, i choose you" Brock shouted! He threw his pokeball and a really buff pokemon came out. It had four amazingly muscely arms, and it was only wering tite underwear. Iris blushed a little, but she couldnt be attracted to a pokemon because that would be gross!

"Pansage, i choose you" Cilan shouted! He threw his pokeball and a green monkey with broccoli on its head came out. Iris burst out laughing. How could a little monkey like that beat Brock's giant bodybillder pokemon?

"Gallade, i choose you" Max shouted! He threw his pokeball and a green-and-white man-shaped Pokemon came it. It had sords on its elbows and looked like it really knew how to fite.

"Psyther, i choose you" Tracy said quitely. He threw his pokeball and a bug-looking pokemon came out. It had one realy long sord-like claw on each arm insted of a hand and it had wings.

"Let the battel begin!" Marlin shouted, blowing his whissel. "Try to nock each others pokemon into the water! Last one on the lilypad wins!"

Cilan's pansage imedietly went for Pikachu. It tackled pikachu but then pikachu used a eletric shock witch shocked Cilans Pansage realy good. Then Machamp picked up the Pansage and swung it way far out into the water, and it landed with a splash.

Cilan's face turned to disbilief. "Dont worry" I said to him loudly, "there are still 3 more rounds!"

Mean-wile I was getting realy worried about Pikachu. He had a mischievus glint in his eyes and i coud tell that he was going to try to lose this competition on purpouse. Gallade and Psyther were fiting realy hard in the corner. "GO Gallade" Max was shouting! "You can do it"! Mean-wile Tracy wasnt doing anything! He was just standing on his lilypad, drawing! Didnt he care about his pokemon getting beat up?

Finally Gallade knocked Psyther off the lilypad and it wobbled and fell into the water. Max jumped up and down, and he was so happy. "Awesome job Gallade" he said. "I knew you coud do it"!

Machamp came charging for Pikachu. "DODGE IT" Ash screamed but Pikachu woudnt listen. It just sat there smiling like it didnt know what was hapening. But I knew what was hapening. Pikachu was trying to lose on purpouse so Ash couldnt win the competision. So Machamp got all the way up to Pikachu and then kicked it all the way to the other side of the Gym. Pikachu slammed against the wall and slided into the water. Ash was furius.

Now it was just Machamp and Gallade. "How can Gallade win" I murmurred to myself? "Machamp has so much more muscel..."

"Gallade, use Bulk Up" Max comanded. Gallade suddenly began to grow before my eyes! He was now six feet tall and muscels were growing on his arms and legs. He was just as muscley as Machamp! The two pokemon started to fite, punching and slashing. Then Gallade slowly pushed Machamp to the edge of the lilypad and pushed him gentely. Machamp wobbled and fell into the water!

"GALLADE IS THE WINNER" Marlin shouted! Max was soo happy that he hopped onto the big lilypad and gave Gallade a huge hug. "Youre awesome" he said, and Gallade was smiling but Max didnt know how hard he was hugging. That buff boy didnt know his own strenth yet! It was hilarius.

"Pikachu what hapened out there" Ash said, very upset. Pikachu gave Ash big round puppy-dog eyes and started to cry. It made me sick because I knew Pikachu was faking. "Oh, its okay, youll do better next time" Ash said and he picked up Pikachu to hug it. Pikachu smiled evily at me when Ash wasn't looking.

"Theres no way you can take ash away from me" I thout to myself at pikachu. "There are still 3 more rounds and a lot can hapen."

***heres were the chapter ends***

**Who do u thinks gunna win the competision? Which boy is ur fave?**


	11. Round 2- Diving challenge

Round 2 was the diving contest. There was a diving bored way up hi at the top of the gym and it was shaped like a leaf. "Send out one pokemon each to go dive" Marlin said.

"Pansage, give it another try" Cilan said. "Machamp, return. Graveler, show them your stuff" Brock said. He was gonna use Graveler for this round insted. "Gallade, you did so well last time that I think you can win this one to" Max said. "Psyther, ill let you try again" Tracy decided.

"Pikachu, you didnt do so well in the last round so I think Im gonna let you take a break, ok" Ash said? Pikachu was shocked and so angry! Ash called Pikachu into a pokeball and said "Oshawot, go!" and he sent out that cute little white and blue otter pokemon.

All the pokemon climed the ladder up to the diving bored way up hi. Gallade went first. It jumped up, bounced and shot back down into the water like a pencil.

Marlin heald up a paper that said 5. Roxy heald up a paper that said 6. Dawn heald up a paper that said 10!

Next was Psyther. It jumped and spinned in the air, making its arms like razor blades wirring around. It landed in the pool, wirring up a circular spray of water all around it that had the jujhes "oooh"ing and "aaahhh" ing.

Marlin heald up a paper that said 8. Roxy heald up a paper that said 7. Dawn heald up a paper that said 10.

Machamp was up next. He flexed his muscles and the top then bended down and made a powerful jump upwards. His tite underwear almost slipped off as he spun through the air (do pokemon even have private parts?) and he landed perfectly with his feet hitting the water and the rest of his body slided after him.

Marlin heald up a paper that said 5. Roxy heald up a paper that said 9. Dawn heald up a paper that said 10.

After that was Pansage. It jumped in the air, spun around its head, did a backflip, used Razor Leaf to create a spinning tornado of beautafull leafs around it, and landed in the water, splashing up a beautafull splash of water that looked like a sparkeling fountain.

Marlin heald up a paper that said 10! Roxy heald up a paper that said 7. Dawn heald up a paper that said 10.

Finaly last but not least was Oshawot. Right now the scores were: 21 for Gallade, 25 for Psyther, 24 for Machamp, and 27 for Pansage. Oshawot would have to get a 28, 29, or 30 from the jujhes if he wanted to win!

"You can do it, Oshawot" Ash shouted! "Just like we practiced"!

Oshawot took its shell off of its tummy. It tossed the shell up into the air, jumped up and caught it in mid-air. Then it tilted down and spun like a torpedo and a thin layer of water surrounded its body. It snapped out its arms and legs and the water around its body popped into bubbles. As Oshawot was still falling to the pool below, it waved its glowing blue shell around its body and it looked like it was making blue squiggels all around it. Then it finaly landed in the water, and the water twisted up around its body and then fell back down into the glittering pool beautafully.

Marllin was amazed! He heald up a paper that said 10! Roxy was also amazed! He heald up a paper that said 10! And Dawn heald up a paper that said... 0?!

I was SO ANGRY! Oshawots performance was definetly the best, but Dawn gave it a zero because she didnt want ash to win!

Marlin looked dissapointed at Dawn's decision to give Oshawot a 0. "Well, that means that these are the final placemennts... Oshawot 20 points, Gallade 21 points, Machamp 24 points, Psyther 25 points and Pansage 27 points. Pansage is the winner!"

Cilan was so happy! He hugged his Pansage even though it was wet. "You did a great job"!

Mean-wile, I was glaring at Dawn up in the jughing booth angry. The blue-haired girl just smiled sweetly back at me and laffed. Her and Pikachu's plan was working. The only way Ash coud possibly win the competision now was if he won Round 3 AND Round 4...


	12. Round 3- Resseling match

**Ugggghhhh this chapter has a lot of violense an i didnt realy like riting it but whatev... I hope u ppl at least liek it, if u dont like fihting then skip it, but then again the boys are wering only resseling pants in this round so maybe u do want 2 read it**

***chapter begins***

Round 3 was the resseling challenge. I watched and my heart pumped as all of the boys got out of there Tuxedos and I saw that they were wearing resseling pants underneath. Ash's resseling pants were white, Cilans were green, Brocks were brown, Tracys were black and Maxs were blue. Other than that they were shirtless.

I blushed and quickly looked away from there pants because I knew that it wasnt nice to stare at that place on a boy. But all of there resseling pants fit them realy well.

Then they put on the big boxxing gloves and All of the boys stepped onto the giant lilypad in the center of the pool. I shook my head, knowing that Cilan and Tracy definetly werent going to win this challenge. They were sexy because of there attitudes and looks, but they had not nearly as much muscel compared to Ash, Max, and Brock.

Ash on the other hand was still the tallest at 6 feet 3 inches tall. Cilan came next at about 6 feet. Brock was about 5 feet 10 inches, and so was Tracy. Max was only about 5 feet 7 inches tall but I felt like he coud totaly win this.

After years of hard working-out, Max was more suited for resseling than anybody there. Still, there was a kind of uncertaintey in his eyes that showed that yes, he was the same old max.

Then Marlin blew the whissel and Round 3 was on.

All of the boys circled around the lilypad cautiuosly. Then Brock and Ash went head to head and they started to ressel with each other. I was so scared, I didnt want any of them to get hurt. Ash hit a punch at Brock with his boxxing glove but Brock ducked it, and do a backflip then drop down into a crouch position. He kick his foot at Ash, but ash jumped so that Brock didnt tripped him.

Cilan and Tracy were resseling next. Cilan aimed a karate hit at Tracy but Tracy just stepped to a side and Cilan went tumblring forward, and he tripped on the edge of the lilypad and fell in to the water. I sighed. Poor Cilan, and he had just won Round 2 too.

Max was just standing in the corner of the lilypad, I could tell he didnt want to hurt anybody. It was so sweet, but then Tracy came his way. Tracy spun around and kicked at Max, but Max caut tracy's foot in midair. He swung tracy around by his foot and threw him all the way into the water.

"Wow!" I said. "Max sure is strong"! "Axew, Axew" Axew said from within my hair.

Brock lunjed at Max but Max dodged it. Brock backflipped and landed on Max's back. But Max leened up, grabbed Brock's shoulders, ran to the edge of the lily pad and flipped him over to the water with a splash.

Now it was just Max and Ash. Max looked hezitant. He ran up to Ash and punched him hard in the stomack. Nothing hapened. Ash's abs were hard as rock so he didnt even feel a thing. The two boys punched and kicked each other, but nothing seemed to get thru their muscels. Then Max did something crazy! He punched Ashrite in the underwear, rite in his private part.

Ash yelped out in pain like it realy hurt. I was suprised that Max woud do something like that. Max seemed suprised to. "Is that against the rules?" I shout at the jughes. "NO, it's purfectly fine!" Dawn shouts back before the other jughes can answer.

Max looks so upset that he cant throw another punch. Eventually Ash gets up but one had is holding his resseling pants because it hurts so much. I cant even watch. Then Ash picks up Max and holds him up in the air. Max is wiggeling and trying to get free but its no use. So Ash calmly walks to the edge of the lilypad and throws Max realy far.

Max lands in the water with a splash.

"Ash is the winner of Round 3!" Marlin shouts. He and Roxy are happy but Dawn looks like she wants to kill some one.

"There will be a break until Round 4, which hapens tommorow" Marlin said. "Since Max, Cilan, and Ash were the winners of the first 3 rounds, they are the only ones who can move on to Round 4, the final round. Tracy and Brock, you can not compete. Now everybody, get some good rest for tommorow."

***chapter end***

**C? ew this chapter was violent hopefully round 4 isnt so violent well gtg ppl bai! Da next chapter will be sweeter**

**Oh btw drifteddaisy rote me a hate review and all i have 2 say is i hate u right back girl**


	13. Fairwell to 2 boys

**Dear drifteddaisy thx for explaining how ur review was not hating. I take back me hating u.**

***heres were the chapter starts***

After all the events that hapened earlier that day, i was so tired and so upset. I hurried back to my room and locked myself inside, were I colasped on my bed and put my head in my hands. I never wanted them to fite over me yesterday. Nobody got hurt, but still, i didnt want this whole competision to hapen over me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. How was I pretty enouf that so many boys wanted a date with me? After all, that was all this competision was. Whoever won could take me on a date.

I was not even that beautafull. Without my pink hair I just looked plain, except for my hideouss red eyes witch i thout were ugly but they thout were beautafull. I did not have a very curvy or beatafull figure either.

Axew popped out of my hair and look at himself in the mirror too. He made a funny face and I laff. I hug Axew. He is my favorite friend and the only boy in my life who isnt madly in love with me.

I step out of my room and head to the lounje downstairs were dinner is being served. On my way downstairs I bump into Brock, who looks realy depressed. I realize it was because he never won any of the rounds so he cant move on to Round 4.

"Hey, Im really sorry about yesterday" I say to him.

"Forget it" he moans. "I could never deserve you anyways"

"Dont say that" I say, and I lean in close to him. He hugs me and we stay like that for a long time. A tear falls from my eyes sadly and another one falls from his. Then he lets go of me and says "I'm going to pack my bags. Goodbye"

I dont want him to leave but i cant stop him.

Finally I reach the first floor and I see Tracy sitting on the couch looking at something in his sketch book. I sit down next to him before he can notice me and i realize that it is a picture of ME! All that time during the competision when he wasnt paying attention, it was because of me! He was drawing me!

And I look so beautafull in this picture. Is that how I look to him?

Then Tracy notices i am sitting next to me and he frowns at me angrily and slams his book shut. "Go away" he growls at me angrily.

"Why" I said, shocked that he is being so rude.

"You werent worth it anyways" Tracy said, his eyes tearing up. "All this time I loved you so much, but you never payed any attencion to me. And then this contest hapened, and I did the only thing I knew how to do: I drew. I drew and drew, and that didnt matter to you. All that mattered was pokemon fiting, diving, and resseling. I hate you."

And then he punched me, rite in the arm. I fell to the floor and yelped in pain. Tracy grit his teeth in anger and left the hotel. I had scarred him for life...

Then a gentle hand touched me and helped me up. It was Max. "Are you okay" he said quitely. His gentle baby-blue eyes were so worried. "I saw what Tracy did to you. I dont know why he woud do such a thing."

I hug Max tite and cry. "He says I never payed any attencion to him... he hates me..."

Max sighs and holds me close. "You know, I cant do this any more. I cant do this competision. I cant stand to see your heart torn apart like this between so many boys. I quit the competision."

"NO! You cant" I say.

"Why not" Max asked? "I thought you loved Ash. Thats what you told me on the subway that day when I was trying to chase you. If you love Ash so much, then Im just standing in your way."

"No, it's..." I cried. "I dont know who I love. All of you boys are so perfect... how can I choose? I guess Im scared and I dont want to take responsibilitie... i want this contest to choose for me. So please, stay in the competision. Do your best, and maybe you can win to take me on a date."

Max looked in my eyes and nodded. He came close to me like we were about to kiss, but then he stopped himself. He blushed and turned away. "I have to get some rest then" he said.

"Good luck tommorow" I say to him. He smiles, squeezes my hand, then leaves to go back to his room.

***chapter ends here***

**GIVE ME REVIEWS**


	14. A funny breakfast

**Thx 2 eeveelover123 and drifteddaisy for reviewing lololololololol**

**Also ya irises power 2 speak with pokemon is gunna come in handy some point, not yet tho**

Its the next morning. Round 4 of the contest is supposed to start at 10:30 so we all have to eat breakfast first. Tracy and Brock have already left: there rooms are empty. So its just Ash, Max, Cilan, and me. Ash and Max are still up in there rooms this morning. Cilan and I are the only ones at breakfast.

They are serving delitious pancakes but some nasty tater tots. I get a glass of yummy orange juice and sit next to Cilan at a table. He's wearing his old collared shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

"Hey there" he says with a nice smile. "This competisions almost over, huh"

"Yep" I said, staring into my glass of orange juice. I didnt feel like eating today. Not after what had hapened yesterday, with brock leaving and tracy hitting me.

Cilan notices I am sad and frowns. Then he comes up with an idea to turn my frown up-side-down.

"Want to hear a joke?" he says. "Sure" I say.

"What does one Geodude say to the other Geodude?" Cilan says, sipping his glass of appel juice. "What?" I say in return. "Let's rock!" he says. I laff. "That's a funny one. Got any more?"

Cilan nods and grins. "Which Pokemon could also be a pirate?" I thought about it for a second. Then it hit me. "Arrrrrr-ceus!" I said. Cilan laffed. "Ha! That's rite! Your good at this!"

"How about this one?" he says. "What's Walord's favorite TV show?" I don't know the answer. "What?" I ask. "Whale of Fortune!" Cilan says. We both laff.

Then we look at each others eyes. "I think I need a Paralyse Heal... because youre stunning," he says to me. I blushed. "You dont mean that" I say. "Nah, it's true! Your such a good catch, Id use my only Master Ball on you!" he says.

I laff and blush and so does he. "Your funny" I say to him. "Good" Cilan said, leening back in his chair. "Im nothing if not funny"

He holds my hands but at that very moment Ash walks in and sees us together. His face goes red and so does mine. He stutters and finally says "T-the t-the contest Round 4 is starting in five minutes."

"But aren't you going to eat breakfast" I ask

"I dont need breakfast" Ash says, and he walks out the door.

Cilan looks at me. "Well we better get going." He leans in towards me but i stand up quickly. "Your a funny guy, it was nice talking to you" i say quickly. "see you at the gym in five."

Then I walk out of the hotel. Now there are only 3 boys after me, but the decision is just as difficult! Who will win my heart?

Round 4 will decide.

*heres were the chapter ends*

**Now that brock and tracy are outta da running, who do u thinks gonna win? Stay tune 2 find out! This chapters pretty short so next 1 will b EXTRA long!**


	15. Round 4: Final Round- Part 1

**Lol today i accualy figured out how to spell board, why didnt u guys tell me i was speling it rong all along lol**

***chapter begins here***

Round 4 didnt take place in the gym like the last 3 challenges of the competision. Round 4 was out on Humilau Town beach! Marlin, Roxy, and Dawn were all sitting on top of the water in there own little speed-boats. They had set up booys to mark a path in the water. The booys led to a raft far out in the ocean. On the raft Iris could see some 3 surf-boards, and some thing else that was to small to see clearly.

Everybody in Humilau town was gathered to see the event! People are out on the beach with umberellas and picknick blankets to see the event with there family and children! And there is a giant screen so people can see whats going on out in the water. They are all coming to see this grand event witch is Round 4 of the competision.

The final 3 contestents were lined up: Ash, Max, and Cilan. They were all wearing swim trunks now, Ash had white swim trunks, Max had blue swim trunks, and Cilan had green swim trunks.

Iris could see all of there muscels and it made her blush. They all had no fat on there bodies! How was that even posible!

Marlin drove his speed-boat to the beach and hopped off into the sand. So did Dawn and Roxy off of there speed-boats. "Welcome to Round 4 of the competision!" Marlin anounced.

Marlin continued. "In this round you'll have to swim all the way to that raft over there, were youll find pencils and paper. Write a Love Poem to Iris, then ride on one of those surf-boards back here to the beach. But bewere: Roxy, me, and Dawn have released some of our pokemon into the water to get in your guys way! Watch out!"

"The last person to make it back to shore is automaticly dis-qualified. Then, the remaning 2 poems will be jughed and used to determen the winner. Ash your Pikachu will have to stay here on the beach" Roxy said. Ashs pikachu was on Ashs shoulder. Very angry, it jumped off into Roxys arms and hissed at her for making it leave ash.

"Ill take that pikachu off your hands" Dawn said sweetley. She was faking the sweetness and it made me sick. Pikachu jumped out of Roxys arms into Dawns arms. "Dont worry youll be safe with me" Dawn said. She and pikachu winked at each other when nobody was looking. But I was looking. They were up to something.

All the boys lined up. Marlin got into his speed-boat so he could be the refferee when they were out in the ocean. He pulled out a megafone. "On your marks... get set... GO!"

Ash and Max and Cilan all dived into the water and started swimming. Ash was a natural swimmer, he was doing the freestyle stroke and he was realy speeding thru the water. Cilan was doing the backstroke witch made me giggel, but he was going just as fast as Ash!

I was worried for Max thouh, he was doing the breastroke and he was just to slow! His body wasnt built for swimming. Ash and Cilan both had strong lean long bodys with long arms and legs, and Max wasnt fat but he was just shorter and it was harder for him.

"This contest isnt fair" I said to Marlin. He shrugs. "To late to change it now" he says. "Hopefully Max will do better on the Poem part." Then he zooms off in his speed-boat to referee.

Dawn and Pikachu look at each other, laugh evily and quitely, then jump into there speed-boat and zoom off with mischif in there eyes. I know there up to no good and i have to stop them!

With out thinking, I running dash towards Roxys speed-boat and jump inside it. "HEY" Roxy yells at me! "What are you doing!" The whole crowd of people watching gasps as I turn on the speed-boat and drive off after Dawn and Pikachu's boat.

I have never drove a speed-boat before but I guess I must be a natural because I caut on immedietly. Axew buryed himself in my hair because he was scared that we were going so fast thru the water. "Dont worry axew" I shouted over the wind to my bestest friend. "Your safe with me!"

Mean-wile the boys are facing trubbles wile swimming in the water. All of a sudden Marlin's Jellicent pops out of the water and uses Hydro Pump on Ash, so ash gets pushed back 50 feet in the water. Roxys Koffing is floating above the water, puffing out smoke so the boys cant see were there going, and Dawns piplup is making wirlpools in the water! The jughes really are making this a tuff challenge!

Meanwhile I can see Dawn and pikachu riding there speed-boat to the raft. Pikachu hops out of the boat and grabs one of the pencils in his mouth and jumps back into Dawns speed-boat witch takes it away.

"Axew, Axew!" Axew says. "Your right Axew!" I say. "Pikachu just stole Ashs pencil! Without Ashs pencil Ash cant rite me a love poem to win the competision! Hes making this challenge even more unfair!" So I quickly speed up my speed-boat and ram it into Dawns speed-boat. This nocks the pencil out of pikachus mouth but it drops into the ocean!

"Oh no" I say! I am about to loose all hope but then all of a sudden Axew jumps out of my hair and dives into the water to get the pencil! I watch him go down down down to get the water and finally he pops up with the pencil in his mouth!

"Great job Axew" I say! And I give Axew a big hug. Then I drive the speed-boat back to the raft and put Ash's pencil back were it belongs. I drive back to shore and hop off the boat. "Sorry" I say to Roxy "You can have your speed-boat back now". All she can do is hang her mouth open and stutter.

"Haha" I say, but then I remeber that the 3 boys are still swimming out to the raft. I look at the giant TV screen that the spectaters are watching and yep, there almost there. Cilan is the first one to arrive, then Ash, and then finaly Max. All of them are siting on the raft, riting as fast as they can.

I gulp. All of them have made it this far. But the hardest part of round 4 is yet too come.

*to be continue*

**This rounds a lil bit longer than the other 1s so i had 2 split it into 2 parts. Part 2 is comin soon so stay tune ppl!**


	16. Round 4: Final Round- Part 2

I could see all three boys riting as fast as they could on that raft. I wondered what sort of Love Poems they were riting to me. I could only wonder because they were to far away for me to see what they were riting to me.

The first person to get on his surf-board was Ash! I was so happy that my heart did a little tap dance in my tummy. Then came Cilan. Ash picked the white surf-board and hoped on it immedietly. Cilan picked the green one. Maxs blue surf-board was still there because he was still riting his Love Poem to me!

I remebered that the rules were, the last person to make it back to the beach was automaticly dis-qualified! If Max didnt make it back in time, it woudnt matter how good his poem was because he'd be dis-qualified!

"HURRY UP!" I shouted, but Max was to far out to hear me. Axew helped out too. "AXEW AXEW" he shouted but max couldnt hear us. The crowd of people watching were going wild.

Ash was a great surfer, he was hanging 10 like nobodys busness. His tan body shined in the sun and i could see every muscel on his shirtless body working to keep him up on that surfboard. His abs were tite to keep him standin up strate and even his leg muscels were toned and tense to keep his balance. He was so tall but he still didnt have any trubble staying on the board. He tossed his dark hair out of his intense blue eyes and kept on surfing.

Mean-wile, Cilan was an AMAZING surfer. He was zooming in and out of the waves and I coudnt believe it! His body wasnt nearly as muscely and toned as Ashs but wow did he know to surf! He quickly came in front of Ash!

Then finaly Max finished his Love Poem and got on his blue surf-board. He was realy good at keeping balance but he wasnt going fast at all.

I started to cry. It was hopeless for poor Max.

Then, Max did something crazy! He realized he wasnt going fast at all when he was standing on the board, so he got on his stomack instead! He kicked it his feet through the water at a crazy fast speed and stroked his buff arms thru the water to!

The crowd was screaming with exxitement. The rules never said you had to SURF your way to the end, they just said you had to bring your love poem and your surf-board back to the beach! Max was going realy fast because he was so muscley that it was easier for him to propell himself like this!

I was so exxited for Max. He was gonna make it! He was gonna...

But it was too late. Ash surfed into the beach in first place, and Cilan in second. Max didnt make it back until 30 seconds after they did. He was dis-qualified.

I ran to hug max, I didnt care that he was wet. His wet close hung tite to his muscley body and I said "Im so sorry you lost!"

"Dont be sorry" Max murmurred to me with a sad smile on his face. "I guess this just means that you and me werent meant to be. But please... take this"

He pulled out the Love Poem from his pocket. It was crumpled up. He gave it to me and I put it in my pocket.

"Thank you" I said, and a tear fell. Then I ran back to Ash and Cilan. I was about to see who won the competition.

"That was certainly an intense round!" Marlin said. "Now its time to jughe the winner! And the jughe is... IRIS!"

My heart stopped. "WHAT? IM THE FINAL JUGHE!?" I screamed. I couldnt believe it. No! NO! I couldnt do this! Marlin looked confuzed. "Isnt this what you wanted?" he asked. "Didnt you want to be able to choose who took you on a date, not us?"

"Yes... no... No! I cant choose between these two boys! I coudnt choose between any of these boys! Who am I to choose! Im just a regular girl amongst perfect boys! I... I cant do this..." I fell on my knees.

Marlin looked at Roxy and Dawn, frowning. "Well... then I guess since we are the jughes, we will decide who won the competision." He took each of the poems from Ash and Cilan and read them out loud.

This was Ashs:

_Iris, I love you with all my heart_ / _The waves of Humilau town could never tear us apart / __Or these other boys who try to rip us apart / __If I win, our new beautafull relationship will start._

The whole crowd said "Awwwwww." Then Marlin moved on to Cilan's.

_Iris, you're prettier than a Gardevoir / Hotter than a Tepig, that's what you are / Are you a Jirachi? Cuz baby I'll take you to the stars / If you'll go on a date with me, I promise we'll go far_

The whole crowd said "Awwww" and even laughed a little.

Marlin cleared his throat. "This was a tough decision, but I vote for Cilan's." "I vote for Ash's" Roxy said, "His was more heartfelt." Now the final decision was up to Dawn. I felt my heart sink. No. I knew who Dawn would pick. This wasnt a fair competision at all.

Dawn smiled. "I choose Cilan's. Congratulations Iris. Meet your new boyfriend. Better luck next time, Ashy-poo."

*later that day*

It was evening time, and I was packing my things to leave Humilau Town. After Dawn had anounced Cilan as the winner, the crowd had went crazy and cheered for us. I didnt know what to think. I liked Cilan and thought he was very sexy and funny. But at the same time, I had devoted my heart to Ash. My heart was torned.

Then, I remebered. Max had wanted to me to read his Love Poem. It was still in my pocket. So I uncrumpeled it and read it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I think your amazing, and I hope you do too._

_I liked you from the moment I layed eyes on you._

_You make my heart flutter, you make my heart coo._

_I'm often scared to say how I feel to you._

_You may not be a model, but I swear Im not cuckoo_

_I love you for your personality, I love you for you._

_So now, I bid you: Adieu, Adieu._

After I finished Max's poem, I bit my lip and coudnt help but feel like crying. Adieu was "goodbye" in French. But I coudnt cry. I was a strong independant girl. Still... Maxs poem touched my heart. He had truely unlocked himself to me and put his heart and soul into this Poem, but he lost. And with the end of the Poem, its almost like he knew he was doommed to lose.

I wondered if he woud ever forgive me.

***chapter end***

**... Stay tune... D':**


	17. Irises date with The Winner

It is now one week later after the competision is over. Iris is so upset because she dont know what to do with her life. She cant go back to the village of Dragons because thats were Drayden is and he was the man who beat her. If she goes back he will probably beat her up and whip her again.

Cilan scedhuled a date with Iris because he won the competision, so he gets to take her out on a date. He scedhuled it back in his home town were they first met, Striaton City. It is going to be in the restarant that he usualy works in, only he will be eating insted of serving because it is his date with Iris.

**(****_Authors Note_****- For the rest of this chapter its ****_CILANS POINT-OF-VIEW_****)**

I am siting here in the restarant, waiting for Iris. She is already 20 mins late for our date and Im starting to get scared that she mite not come. But she has to come because i won the competision... rite? I am so scared and nervous because I have been on many dates before but never a date with a girl as beautifull as Iris.

My brothers Chilli and Cress are standing on both sides of me. They are a little grumpie because they have to serve me today. But I joke around with them, but they dont realy listen. They dont like having to serve there brother like some sort of slaves.

Finally Iris bursts into the room and the hole restarant stops and gasps once they see her. She is wering a beautifull lite pink dress that sparkles just a little bit and contrasts purfectly with her dark skin tone. She even has a white and yellow-spoted bow in her hair. And Axew is in her hair too! That little Axew always makes me smile.

"Im sorry Im late" Iris said "I had to take the battle subway to get here and well it was kind of crazy and i got ruffed up by all the battles going on so I had to tuch myself up afterwards, I hope I dont look to awful..." she hangs her head in sadness.

I think Iris looks more beautifull than I have ever seen her so I say that to her. "You look more beautifull than I have ever seen you" I said to her.

Iris blushes and was about to say something but before she can, my brother Chilli with the red hair steps forward and says "What woud you like to eat today miss" he says. I know hes upset that he has to serve me, but he didnt have to cut off me and Irises conversation like that!

"Um I think Ill have the lillipup special, its not accualy made of lillipups rite because that woud be animal abuse" Iris says.

Cress laffs but I can see that there is no humore in his eyes. "Of corse its not made of lillipups" he says with a fake smile on his face. Then he turns to me. "And what woud you like, brother" I can see the jelusy in his eyes.

"Ill just have the sautayed mushroom soup" I said. Chilli and Cress glaired sweetly at Iris and angrily at me and then walked away realy fast.

The next few mins were just silent. Iris just siped her water glass and i just fideled with a napkin. I had a lot of funy jokes I coud tell her but I coud tell that she was feeling realy depressed. There was some thing on her mind.

"Whats wrong" I said.

Iris looked scared to tell me but she did. "Its just... so many things hapened at Humilau Town last week during that competision... Did you know that Tracy hit me before he left? And then max came to comfurt me and even thou he lost the competision he rote the most beautifull Poem I have ever read in my entire life."

"Tracy hit you!?" I said angrily. "How coud he do such a thing! And Max... did you love him?"

Iris seemed nervus to say it. "Yes, i think i did love him"

My voice got realy quite. "Even more than me?"

Iris looked at my eyes and seemed like she was about to cry. But before she coud say anything, Cress and Chilli came back. "Here is your lillipup special ,madamwazell, and here is your sautayed mushroom soup brother" they said to us. My mushroom soup had a bunch of little black burnt-up mushrooms inside it and chunks of nasty dry spinach floating on top, plus it was cold. I knew that my jelus brothers had ruined the soup on purpouse. They smiled evilly at me.

I glaired at them then smiled at Iris. But before I coud ask them to take away my soup and get me a better one, something caut my eye. A yellow tail poking out of the chefs kitchen. I would know that tail anywhere.

It was Ashs pikachu.

*heres were it ends for now*

**BUM BUM BUM! Uh oh that cant b good! Ashs pikachus always up 2 no good! Wat is he doin there? And does it mean ASHs there? Find out in da next chappy!**


	18. a life-changing Tragedy

**(Authors note- this chapter is back to ****_IRISES POINT OF VIEW AGAIN)_**

Cilan looked some where behind me and I turned around to see what he was looking at. But I didnt see anything. "What were you looking at" I say confuzedly.

"Nothing" he says but I can see him sweating from worriment of whatever he saw. "But hold on a second. Dont eat your food"

"Why not?" I asked very puzzeled.

"I dont know whats been going on in that kitchen and our food may be poizoned," Cilan said to me. My eyes widened very wide. "POIZONED?" I said. "SHUSH" Cilan said. His brothers Chilli and Cressare noticing the commotion and are coming this way with big knives in there hand. I cant tell if that is for cutting somebodys steak or maybe... for cutting US. Then I see Pikachu running at us from the other direction! ASHS PIKACHU!

Cilan grabs my hand really quick. "RUN" he says to me and he takes me towards the exit of the restarant. We are jumping over peoples tables and pushing away chaires to try and escape the restarant. But just as we are getting to the door, Cress presses a button and the doors slam shut. Cilan looks as Pikachu gets closer and closer.

Then he grabs me and jumps thru the window.

The glass breaks into a million pieces and we tumbel out into the street together, with his body pressed titely against mine. My face is against his and I love the warmth his body brings me. It keeps me from being scared of whatever was going on in that restarant. I look up at Cilan's beautifull green eyes and I touch his unbuttoned chest. He grabs me with his firm hands and helps me up. Were on the street now. He draws me realy close to his body and I burie my head in his chest.

His voice is quite but urjent. "Iris, we can't stay here!" he sounds scared. "My brothers are jelus and angry with me, and I think pikachu has gotten them to join on his side. Pikachu is trying to get rid of you once and for all so Ash will never have a chance at being your boyfriend."

"But that's crazy!" I said to him.

"I know... but... watch out!" Pikachu jumped through the window and sent a Thunderbolt attack zooming rite at me but I ducked and it missed me. "Pansage, go!" Cilan said and he sent out his pansage. "Vine Whip, go!" Vines came out of pansage and rapped around pikachu, keeping it from moving.

"RUN" Cilan shouted to me. "Run far away!"

I wanted to say no, but I had to leave, it was to dangerus here with Ashs insane pikachu. So I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran so far, so far that before I knew it in a few minutes I was in Nacrene City, far away from Striaton City and the restarant. I finaly took a breathe from running and colasped on the ground.

But I felt some thing fall out of my hair. I looked at the ground and saw that it was Axew. Then my heart stopped.

Crumbs of the Lillipup special was on his lips. He had eaten it before Cilan had warned me that it mite be poizoned.

Axew was dead.

***heres were the chapter ends***

**D: Oh no poor Iris... but u no wat they say "only at our lowest point can we rise above" haha**

**Besides nobody rly cared bout axew anyways lol he didnt do anything**


	19. Misty and a HOTT Gary Oak

It has been a week since Axew died. A lot has hapened. Iris burried him in the Nacrene City grave-yard and cried over his body for hours and hours. Ever since Axew died, iris was never the same. She died her hair black as a mourning trebute and only weres black close now.

Shes not the same pretty iris that she was before. The accident made her were all black and die her hair black... and now she doesnt talk to people. There has been to much tragedy in her life.

Luckily two friends of Ashes took her in. They were living in there brand new apartment in Nacrene City and there names were Misty and Gary Oak!

Misty was a spunkie orange hair girl who was very very pretty. Iris was jelus of her because she was more curvy than iris and older than her. She made iris feel very very inseceure witch made her feel even more emo.

Gary was Mistys fiancey, AKA he and misty were planning to get married. He had spikey brown hair that was always perfectly styled and a huge brite white smile that showed all of his perfect teeth. He was a major jock and you woud never see him with-out a basketball or a football or a baseball at his side because he love playing sports. He was really tall and whenever he laffed he could lite up a room.

Also most of the time Gary wore T-shirts without sleeves so Iris coud see his very strong arm muscels. They were NOT bulgeing out all nasty like a body-builders. Insted they were very much toned and musculer and handsome.

Misty and Gary let Iris sleep in the atic because that was the only space they had for her. So she had to sleep up there with all the Patrats scurrieing around and it was dark and musty. Iris spended most of her time siting in the corner being emo, but she never told anybody.

Eventualy one day Iris came down for breakfast. Gary was making delitious pancakes (he coud also cook!) and Misty was loving it. Gary was shirt-less and Iris coud see every muscel on his body.

"Oh, nice to see you Iris!" Misty said cheerfuly to iris as she came down the stares. "Garys making pancakes! Isnt he such a hunk!"

Then Gary leaned down and had a nice long kiss with Misty that made iris feel even more sad. These two people had found love. Was iris ever gonna find love?

Iris sat down at the table and wile shirt-less Gary was cooking her a pancake and she looked at the news paper. It said:

_CATASTROFE IN STRIATON TOWN!_

_A week ago in Striaton Town there was a complete mess! A crazy pikachu and two jelus brothers tried to poison Gym Leader Cilan and a girl name IRIS! The polise came to the rescue but the criminals escaped. There names are Pikachu, Cress, and Chili. The bad news is we dont know were they are but the good news is that the polise are searching for them._

Iris looked up from her news paper and saw that Misty and Gary were still making out. yuck. But Iris had to admit, gary was pretty hott. Misty was lucky to have a man like him. She was so pretty thou, she probably dezerved it. Not like ugly iris.

Once Iris and Gary stoped kissing, they looked at iris. "You know you are a great guest iris but you cant stay here for ever, eventualy your going to have to leave" Misty said to her.

Iris sighed and hanged her head so her died black hair went in her eyes. "Ya I know. I woud have to find a boy to live with thouh."

Gary thout, putting his hands on his shirt-less ab stomack. "What about the 2nd and 3rd place boys from the competision? You could stay with them."

I blushed. "You mean... ash and Max? Ash I think woud be too dangerous, because im sure he is being watched by Dawn... but it mite be a good idea for me to stay with Max. Yes... but how coud you find them?"

"Well go on a journey to find them!" Gary said with a grin. He pulled up a basketball from the ground and twirreled it around in the air on hsi finger. "The three of us!"

It was a crazy idea, but it just mite work. So me, and Gary, and misty went on a mission to find Max and Ash. And as we packed up for our journey, i felt myself being more and more atrackted to Gary. He spent ALL his time shirtless it seemed. And he loved to give me and misty hugs were i coud feel his body against mine.

But he was mistys man. I coudnt take mistys man. I would for ever be alone.


	20. Gary in the SHOWER!

**MISTYS POINT-OF-VIEW! (AUTHOR NOTE)**

I'm Misty. I didnt realy want to go on the adventure to help find Irises boyfriends but whatever i dont realy care. We started off by packing our bags and then we moved out, walking along the road in the forest.

"Hurry up!" I shouted to Iris. That little emo girl was soooo slow, she was like way behind us.

"Hey, maybe its not so bad that shes so far behind" Gary say to me. "It gives us more time to be with eachother". He holds my hand and pulls me close. I let my hand runn up his strong chest and i run my fingers thru his messy brown hair. My other hand strokes his rip six-pack stomack and he moans a little. But I stop because Iris will soon be coming round the corner and i dont like public displays of afection.

Gary looks into me with his intense deep brown eyes and those thick sharp eye brows raze up into the air like hes asking me a silent question. Instead he puts his hands in his pockets. His shirt is realy too small, I can see some of his muscely stomack underneath. But im not complaining. He puts his hands behind his head to relax as we stand round waiting for Iris, and he has no arm-pit hair, because arm-pit hair is grosss.

Iris finaly catches up and our first stop is Nimbasa City. "Do you think Max or Ash could be here?" I ask Iris. "Maybe" she says. "I think it should be pretty easy to spot him" she says. "If we see his pikachu, then we now he's around. But watch out for his pikachu because its evil now and it wants to get rid of me in order for Ash will only spend time with it insted of with me".

Im not realy paying atension because Iris is boring. Then I see it. "O. M. GGGG!" I scream. "POKEMON MUSICAL?!" I point at the pokemon musical building. "ME AND STARMIE HAVE TO ENTER! IM SURE WE WILL WIN! SEEEE YA!" I quickly run off.

**IRISES POINT-OF-VIEW (author's NOTE) THIS IS IRISES POINT OF VIEW EVERYBODY**

Me and Gary watch as Misty runs off like a crazy lady to enter a Pokemon musical. Gary rolls his eyes and laffs a deep laff. "Misty..." he says, shakes his head and smiling. "I love her, but she can be realy crazy sometimes."

I blush and laff. Its so cute that he and Misty are in love and are fiancays.

"Why dont we go to the Big Stadium" I ask? "Maybe we coud find Max or Ash over there watching a ball game!"

"Good idea iris!" Gary says! And we head over to the Big Stadium just in time because a baseball game is about to start.

We are going to get our seats for the baseball game and Im a little upset because there SO high up that i dont think well be able to see anything going on down on the baseball field. Then all of a sudden i hear somebody crying.

I turn around and it is the baseball manager! "This is terrible" she cries, "We are missing our star player and we wont be able to play the game if we dont find another player!"

Gary steps up. Hes a natural athlete so i know what hes about to say. "I can do it ma`am!" he says. "Ill step up and be your backup player!"

"THANK YOU!" the manager says and she wisks him off to get him dressed up to play ball and guess what? I get a front-row seat!

During the baseball game it's the end of the game and Garys team is down by 3 points. The bases are loded and Gary's up at bat to hit the ball. The only way he can win is if he gets a grand slam.

"GO GARY GO" I scream. Then Gary tenses up and swings realy hard so that he hits the ball with all of his strength and muscels! He uses so much power that the baseball shoots up like a bullet and rips a hole thru the roof of the stadium. The crowd goes wild. Gary's team won!

* * *

Later afterwards I am walking thru the facility thru the halls trying to find Gary. It's realy hard, the baseball stadium is very complicated. Then suddenly I hear some beautiful humming. I follow the humming because its so pretty. It leads me to the boys locker room! But luckily the boys locker room is empty. Eventualy I can also hear the sound of shower water running.

I walk up to the shower and listen to the humming. It sounds so pretty and the voice thats humming is deep and manly.

Then suddenly the shower water stops and somebody steps out and my heart stops. ITS GARY!

Hes humming and running his fingers thru his wet brown hair. His hair was soaked by the hot steamy water. His slik shinny brown hair stuck in curls and whips around his cheeks and neck, slowly, slowly, slowwwwly leading down to the delitious curve of his neck.

His muscels rippeled accross my stomack. Then he spotted me. He quickly threw a towel over his private parts and i blushed because i hadnt looked there.

"Im... so sorry, I heard singing" I stuttered.

At first Gary looked shocked, then he grined a little. "You like what you see iris?" he asks me.

My face goes pale. "What"

"You sound so cute when your shocked" he purred. It was a ruff purr like it was sliding on gravel but plesant anyways. Gary was standing there, leening over onto the frame of the shower door, steam hoverring around his body.

His face, There was this look, like the kind of look that you see on a dog when it sees something he REALLY likes.

Then he quickly leened in and grazzed his lips against mine. I gasped, feelling so many sensacions at once, just from that simple graze. Garys lips were toxic, elecetric, sweet, hot, cold, everything combined together in that thin pink pare of lips. I slowly felt my eyes close but i snap them back open once i realise what was hapening.

The water dribbeled its way along Garys face, running down his lips and clinging there for what seemed like eternity before falling onto his rock hard chest. Those warm pink lips where slitely open to reveal a cressent of pure white teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I SCREAM at him. "YOUR MISTYS MAN YOU LITTLE CHEATER!"

"Who says misty has to know" gary says, pulling me close to him. His toned body, drippin wet, water sliding down every single dip and curve. I was glad he still had that towel on, at least he wasnt completely naked, he still had the towel around his waist. I didnt want that guy getting any closer to me.

I suddenly slapped him as hard as a could, right on his face. But he didnt even move. Insted my hand really hurt, I had hit his cheek-bone. I punched him in the stomack but all that happened was I broke my hand! I screamed in pain.

Garys muscels rippeled across his stomack as he pressed up against me in the corner, ramming his body up into mine.

Then suddenly I heard the door slam open. Mistys voice shouted out loud and clear. "GARY?! WHAT THE HECK! GARY WERE DONE FOR! STARMIE, USE HYDRO PUMP!"

A good hydro pump from starmie slammed gary into the wall and misty rushed over to help me out of the corner.

"Quick lets get out of here" she said. "Lets get away from him"

"But hes your fiancay" i said weakly.

She glared at Garys uncontious body. "Not anymore"

So, arms in arm, we ran out of Nimbasa city together, just me and misty.


End file.
